Las Mil y una Noches
by L-na012
Summary: El Señor de unas lejanas tierras, tiene la "pervertida" costumbre de hacer pagar a las familias del pueblo sus errores de una forma...un poco peculiar...
1. Chapter 1

**De la creadora de "Un caballero en la ventana", "¿Por qué?", y "Muñeca de pocelana", llega otro fanfic para vosotros!, los personajes no me pertenecen, por favor apaguen sus móviles y lean atentamente :D**

**En este fanfic se va a narrar como un narrador objetivo, es decir, solo se narrara lo que se puede ver desde fuera.**

Narrador

**-hablan-**

Normal

"_**Las Mil y una Noches"**_

¿Qué quién soy…? Bueno… creo que eso no os interesa…verdad? El caso es que ahora os voy a contar una leyenda, que transcurrió allá por el año 2012, en un pequeño pueblo en el sur del Japón, donde los señores feudales seguían existiendo, y los impuestos eran bienes sacados del campo, donde la tecnología aún no había llegado, ya que ese pequeño pueblo estaba alejado de lo demás, debido a las altas montañas que lo rodeaban…

- **Kasumi me voy…!**-grito desde la puerta del recinto de la casa Tendo una joven- **después de ir dar los bienes me pasare por la librería a comprar unos librosss….**-termino diciendo ya alejándose por las calles de tierra de las que estaban formadas las guías de comunicación en ese lugar.

-**No llegues tardee…! –**dijo la mayor de las hermanas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de entrada, mientras también asomaba la cabeza.

-**Hermana donde esta Akane?** –dijo la más codiciosa de todas ellas yendo a la entrada de la casa, donde aún se encontraba Kasumi.

-**Ha ido al palacio a dar los impuestos, luego ira a comprar unos libros** –exclamo la amable Kasumi con una de sus tiernas sonrisas y volviendo a preparar la comida, ya que serían cerca de las 13 h.

Una joven de cabellos azulados, y ojos marrón chocolate, subía las larguísimas escaleras que llevaban al palacio del señor feudal, en la puerta, había una amplia cola, de demás vecinos, entre ellos los Kuonji una familia vecina, con una hija de la misma edad que nuestra protagonista, la cual desapareció allá un par de años, y la familia amazónica, llamada así porque todas las mujeres de su familia son amazonas y al igual que la joven Kuonji desapareció allá los 3 años.

Estuvo esperando en el larguísima cola, durante un buen rato, cuando un joven choco contra ella, haciendo que la bolsita de dinero que traía para los libros, y la cesta con distintas hortalizas cayeran al suelo.

-**Perdone **–dijo aquel muchacho enseguida

-**No se disculpe ha sido culpa mía, estaba en medio** –se disculpó ella, agachándose para recoger aquel desastre.

El chico, vestía con una larga túnica, e incluso la cabeza capada, solo dejaba a la vista un hueco estrecho y horizontal en la parte de los ojos.

Cuando Akane se levantó, se topó con este pequeño hueco, y con lo que la túnica no tapaba, unos hermosos ojos color lavanda. Ella se quedó embelesada e impregnada ante tal visión, pero el chico, sin decir nada de nuevo, se movió un poco hacia la izquierda, y esquivándola, se introdujo entre la multitud.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, por fin llegó el turno a la pequeña joven de 17 años, entregar los impuestos. Había una mesa, con un anciano escriba haciendo su trabajo, y a los bordes dos guardias musculosos, y con cara de pocos amigos, de brazos cruzados, y con la vista al frente.

-**Nombre…?** –pregunto de mala manera el hombre encargado en escribir y apuntar todo.

-**Familia Tendô** –contesto ella

**-Bien, según figura aquí… traéis el pago del mes de octubre, si no me equivoco** –volvió a decir alzando su vista por encima de las gafas

-**Así es** –musito la Tendo, y dicho esto coloco encima de la mesa, aquella gran cesta llena de alimentos.

Uno de los guardias se acercó y comenzó a contar y pesa, cada pieza de frutas y vegetales, hasta que se paró en seco, y se acercó al escriba diciéndole algo al oído.

-**Faltan piezas, señorita** –dijo el anciano escriba

-**Es…es imposible** –dijo Akane asustada por lo que podría pasar.

El escriba miro la cesta contando cada pieza con su mirada.

-**Mis guardias no se equivocan aquí faltan piezas de fruta** –volvió a exclamar ahora un poco más impaciente.

Akane recordó, claro! Tendrían que habérselas caído, cuando aquel chico choco contra ella

-**Perdónenme, les prometo que mañana se las traigo, sin falta** –Akane no sabía que decir, ya había oído hablar de situaciones como estas, y sabia las consecuencias, si era una mujer, como en su caso, desaparecía, y si era un hombre, trabajaba hasta morir de fatiga o hambre.

-**Hoy es el día del pago, no repliques!** –dijo un guardia chichándole

-**Bien, de ahora en adelante trabajaras en palacio, en qué? Pues como lo decida el Señor** –dijo el escriba levantándose- **atrapadle!** –chillo, señalando hacia la chica

Seguido de muchos gritos, y unas cuantas lagrimas por parte de ella, acabo nuestra joven protagonista, con sus vestimentas rotas, y llorando en una oscura habitación.

Pasaron las horas, Akane seguía llorando pero ahora de manera más calmada, mientras todo esto ocurrió, un guardia de palacio visito la residencia Tendô y estos , como no podían hacer nada se resignaron, a seguir trabajando las tierras para el próximo pago del mes.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz que se colaba por las ventanas de ese pequeño calabozo despertaron a la joven de ojos color café, quien se encontraba echa una "bola" en una de las esquinas, cuando entro un guardia, y le tiro a la cabeza, las ropas que debía ponerse.

La joven las extendió, encontrándose con unos largos pantalones bombachos color azul turquesa, y un top del mismo color, dejando su plano vientre al aire. Al parecer al Señor de esas tierras le encantaban las jóvenes indias.

Salió de su calabozo, siguiendo al guardia, que anteriormente había entrado a darle dicha ropa.

-**Me llamo Kuno, soy el encargado de cuidarte, háblame lo justo y necesario, ya que no te voy a contestar a nada que me preguntes, ni donde estas, ni porque esa ropa, eso ya lo veras viendo** –dijo aquel musculoso guardia, distinto a los del día anterior, se giró y volvió a decir- **entre aquí y espere**-.

Akane abrió la puerta encontrándose a un montón de chicas, todas coincidían a la perfección en las descripciones de mujeres desaparecidas, todas vestían igual que ella, solo que cada una con un color distinto a las demás y a lo lejos, sentada en una silla, con un semblante triste, su vieja amiga Shampoo, quien vestía un atuendo igual al suyo pero en lila.

-**Shampoo!** –grito Akane desde la puerta

Shampoo alzo la mirada, y salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia.

-**Akane cuanto tiempo** –dijo separándose de la otra chica, pero aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-**Si bueno… desde que desapareciste del pueblo** –dijo la otra joven sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-**Desaparecimos?** –se extrañó la chica**- simplemente nos faltó algo por pagar, como a ti supongo… y nos trajeron aquí.**

**-Osea q te a pasao lo mismo…?** – la joven tendô iba a formular otra pregunta cuando, de la única puerta que había en el cuarto oscilo batiente, salió una chica morena, con el pelo largo.

-**Ukyo!**! –grito la peli-azul **– supongo que te paso lo mismo que a Shampoo no?**

**-Si… **-dijo la morena con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción, esta vestía un traje verde oscuro.

-**Pero chicas una pregunta… -**concluyo la Tendô sentándose en uno de los cómodos asientos de aquella habitación- **que se supone que hacemos aquí…?** –pregunto dudosa

-**Pues que el Señor, es un joven muy apuesto, según dicen** –dijo la amazona de forma coqueta- **siempre va cubierto y no se le ve**- continuo.

-**nosotras estamos aquí para entretenerle** –le interrumpió la joven Kuonji**- asique Akane búscate un don, porque si no lo llevas crudo, es la forma de pagar, por así decirlo…**

Akane se sonrojo, ese chico, debía ser un auténtico pervertido.

-**Azul! –**grito uno de los guardias que habían en la habitación.

Akane no sabía bien a lo que se refería, pero como ella iba vestida de azul, supuso que la llamaba a ella, asique cruzo aquellas dobles puertas…


	2. Chapter 2

Paso las puertas, con cautela, quien sabe lo que se podría encontrar tras esas puertas. Anduvo por la redonda habitación hasta encontrarse en el centro, y allí, comenzaba una alfombra roja, que llegaba hasta otro largo pasillo, a otra habitación redonda, como la primera, pero esta vez estaba llena de cojines, sillas, sofás y en el lateral una larga mesa de madera, al fondo una pequeña puerta de madera.

-**Hola….?** –dijo Akane con una mano en el pecho y otra jugando con una de las puntas de su largo azulado cabello.

-**Llegas tarde** –dijo un joven cubierto con una túnica marrón, saliendo de aquella pequeña puerta de madera.

La joven se acercó a aquel muchacho que le era completamente desconocido, y dándole unos cuantos golpes en la espalda, ya que este se encontraba de espaldas, le bufo:

-**Oye he visto la colección de chicas que tienes ahí fuera**- le siguió dando golpes- **y también te recuerdo que soy una de ellas**-le volvió a golpear, pero ahora con el puño y más fuerte, iba a volver a darle otro golpe pero aquel joven se giró de golpe agarrando por la fina muñeca la mano de la chica.

-**Woooo…**–exclamó el joven mirándola de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa de medio lado**- veo que mis guardias elijen bien el color que le ponen a cada una-** utilizo la muñeca de la chica para obligarle con un impulso a dar una vuelta, y ahora situarse el detrás de la Tendô, y rodeando con su brazo libre la cintura de ella.

-Te sienta bien el azul guapa-dijo susurrándole de manera sensual al oído, con su voz ronca

Esto produjo un escalofrío por toda la columna de la chica, esta giro la cabeza de manera lenta encontrándose unos ojos azules como… un momento…azules?! De que le sonaba eso?

_**Flashback**_

_-__**Perdone**____–dijo aquel muchacho enseguida_

_-__**No se disculpe ha sido culpa mía, estaba en medio**__–se disculpó ella, agachándose para recoger aquel desastre._

_El chico, vestía con una larga túnica, e incluso la cabeza capada, solo dejaba a la vista un hueco estrecho y horizontal en la parte de los ojos._

_Cuando Akane se levantó, se topó con este pequeño hueco, y con lo que la túnica no tapaba, unos hermosos ojos color lavanda. Ella se quedó embelesada e impregnada ante tal visión, pero el chico, sin decir nada de nuevo, se movió un poco hacia la izquierda, y esquivándola, se introdujo entre la multitud._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-**Tu!** –Exclamó liberándose del seductor 'abrazo'**- tú eras aquel chico con el que choqué, y por eso estoy aquí.**

-**Vaaalla…** -dijo el joven de ojos azules, bajándose la túnica dejando al descubierto completamente su cabeza–**cambias mucho cuando te pones ropa sexy**-sonrió, burlándose de ella.

-**Eres un pervertido!** –Se ruborizo al máximo, cubriendo como podía su cuerpo con sus brazos, ya que se sentía desnuda en su presencia-.

-**AMARILLO!**–se oyó a lo lejos, uno de los gritos de los guardias

**-Tienes que irte** –dijo aquel apuesto joven cubriéndose de nuevo, gran parte de la cara, y toda la parte de atrás de su cabeza con la túnica.

-**Que…?** –pudo exclamar sorprendida la Tendô antes de verse empujada, por dos guardias hacia fuera de aquella extraña sala.

_******Cambio de Escena******_

**-QUE LE HAS VISTO LA CARA?! **–exclamo, bueno… más bien grito Ukyo, levantándose de golpe de la silla del comedor, tirando el vaso de agua al suelo.

-**shhhhhhh** –dijo poniéndose roja la protagonista de la historia**- te quieres callar?-**dijo tapándole la boca a su amiga, aunque esta siguiera seguir emitiendo sonidos.

**-Ukyo tiene razón**–menciono la chinita de forma picara, y con una sonrisa de medio lado**- si te ha enseñado la cara, es que le has hecho 'tilin'**-dijo ahora riéndose si descaro-.

-**QUE OS DIGO QUE NOOO! **–Dijo con todos los colores en sus mejillas**- ufff sois unas pesadas **–se levantó se agacho al suelo y recogió el vaso, y con unas servilletas seco todo el agua**- voy a limpiar todo este desastre**- dijo dejando atrás a dos picaras chicas, susurrando y riéndose de la escena.

Akane paseo por todo el comedor buscando a alguna cocinera, o encargada para entregarle el vaso y pedirle otro vaso.

Camino, por todo los sititos en los que veía correctos entrar, está claro, no abrió ninguna puerta, ni entro en algún sitio del que le pudieran echar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, encontró una mujer, que aparentaba unos 60 años, estaba 'rellenita', vestía de blanco y con un delantal y en su cabeza tenía una redecilla que evitaba que pudieran caer pelos a la comida, incluso que este estaba recogido en un moño.

-**Perdona** –Akane se dirigió a aquella señora**- se me ha caído el vaso** –realmente a ella no se le había caído, si no a su amiga**- me podría dar otro…?** –termino con una pregunta

Miro a la joven con cierto desprecio, pero al final, se fue a buscar el vaso. Estuvo esperando en silencio hasta que varios minutos después, una puerta se abrió tras de ella, agarrando el hombro de la joven e introduciéndole dentro de la oscura cavidad, de lo que resultaba ser un armario, donde se guardaban varios productos de limpieza.

-**Mfff **–apenas se escuchó ese grito ahogado, y si alguien logro escucharlo únicamente fue el hombre que ahora le tapaba la boca, y le aprisionaba contra la pared.

-**Shhhhh… **-susurro aquel "raptor"- **silencio** –dijo ahora más calmado.

La chica seguía respirando agitadamente, su pecho se alzaba y descendía a un ritmo no demasiado armónico, que digamos, tenía los ojos cerrados, más que por susto o miedo, para ahorrarse ver oscuridad.

El chico pero su oreja al corazón de la chica, provocando obviamente, que la chica dedujese, como cualquier chica haría, que su acompañante es un 'joven', si es que era joven, pervertido. Sin pensárselo la chica aparto la mano del joven de su boca y con la otra dispuesta a apartar de ella a ese pervertido y acosador chico.

-**Oye para** –dijo el joven, ahora demostrado por su masculina voz, dejándose caer levemente sobre el frágil cuerpo de la chica**- te he dicho que estés en silencio, y eso supone también que te estés quieta-.**

Akane con todas sus fuerzas, intento, aunque inútilmente, apartar la mano del chico, ahora de nuevo en su boca, en cambio el, simplemente ejercía una pequeña parte de su fuerza, para contrarrestar la de su rehén.

-**Si te quito mi mano, prometes no gritar…?** –Susurro el chico-.

La chica asintió, y retiro la mano del joven notando que esta ya no oponía resistencia.

**-Como as osado a posarte…de esa manera? Sobre mi busto?!** –dijo Akane notando como sus mejillas ardían.

-**Simplemente quería notar tu pulso** –Rio el joven**- oye porque estas con los ojos cerrados?** –dijo de nuevo, ahora apoyándose con el hombro derecho en la pared, viendo a su joven presa de perfil.

-**Que…?** –salieron de los carnosos labios de Akane, abrió los ojos lentamente, para que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a las "oscuridad", pero para su sorpresa, la joven Tendô se encontró en un armario de limpieza, con varias fregonas, algún que otro cubo de basura y lo que le llamo la atención es que habían dos velas encendidas, estuvo un rato en silencio y hasta que recapacito, que había estado todo el rato con los ojos cerrados, que tonta!. Miro a su derecha y no vio nada, se giró hacia el lado opuesto y ahí le encontró, a su raptor, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-**Eres Tendô verdad…?** –dijo simplemente acercándose más a ella, si es que era posible.

_**Gracias por leer! Estoy inspirada asique actualizare lo antes posible! Dejen sus reviews eso me anima mucho ^^ **_


End file.
